


Cat Therapy

by TrashStash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I mean what else do you tag a fic literally about a man and his cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashStash/pseuds/TrashStash
Summary: Pets seem to know when to help out. That's just something they seem to know how to do. They do it well, Jeremy admits. Curse Scooter for having that much control, damn cat.
Or myself putting my current situation into a story Which is how the frick animals know when to be a darn therapy animal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so darn stressed man.  
> If you know me from the fic 'Crunch', or are waiting on it being worked on, I apologize. I can't pull myself to do it, lol. Someone help me );

Jeremy looked at the time. Dizziness was heavy in his head, and when he saw it was 11:46 at night he wanted to hit himself.

"Mother. Fucker," Jeremy said as he stared up at the ceiling. He took a breath, before shouting "Fuck!" and hitting the headboard with a closed fist. The pain from it got rid of the nausea he felt, though, and with frustration on taking too long of a nap which, was almost five hours, he kept hitting it until he heard a meow. 

He stopped, slightly out of breath, and looking down by his feet he saw Scooter staring at him. Immediately he stopped, since Scooter looked ready to leave. After catching his breath did Scooter come up and walk beside him, before leaning in and staring at him closer

"Hey bud" was all Jeremy said. Scooter blinked, and to that Jeremy wanted to laugh. He put his hand out and pet him, and though he still felt the frustration of waking up after a nights worth of sleep, he could feel himself start to calm from his purring. He kept petting him, and after a minute Scooter got up and started rubbing his head against Jeremy's. 

Now that made everything start to feel better. He felt his shoulders drop, his muscles loosening up when he didn't realize they had been tense, and general frustration start to leave. 

"Awh, thank you," Jeremy said after a few seconds of rubs "How the fuck you know to do that, man. Awh, bud," 

Scooter kept rubbing him, and when he stepped back and stared at Jeremy, he promptly sat on his chest. Then Jeremy laughed. Because when Jeremy went to move him Scooter just started accepting it as a pet, rather than a pick up. How could he move him when he was this cuddly?

Jeremy shook his head at him "Oh fuck you man, you _know_ I'm not gunna fall for that,"

Scooter just kept purring

"Okay, maybe a little"

Scooter started to lay down, and when he did he twisted his body to lay on his back, his top teeth poking out and eyes scrunched at him

"That's not fair, Scooter. Stop it," Jeremy said as he nearly started to baby talk him "You cut it out right now, sto-"

Then Scooter blep'd. He literally had his tongue sticking out, and to Jeremy it looked like Scooter didn't even notice he was doing it

"Oh, god damn it"

Jeremy let his head rest back down onto his pillow. The frustration that he had felt from the nap was long since over. All because of Scooter, honestly, and Jeremy was nothing more than thankful for that. Because when he looked down at his red knuckles he wondered how far he would have gone if Scooter had been out in the living room.

Scooter didn't move, and when Jeremy looked at him he saw his tongue still sticking out. Scooter still had his teeth poking out. Scooter was still _purring_.

Jeremy didn't have the heart to move him just yet, so he went to twitter and asked for some questions for a late night Q&A. 

When someone asked him how Scooter was doing he just responded with a photo of Scooters current position, teeth, tongue, and expression perfectly in frame. Jeremy even added a _filter_ to it, _with heart stickers surrounding his face_.

What has Scooter made him.

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love animals, man. Only recently have I found the love for cats, shout out to the local tabby cat that lives near my house and loves to be hugged.  
> He literally likes to put his head into my neck and just. Purr. He will just purr as I hold him. Bless him.  
> I'm also lowkey serious on anyone helping me get 'Crunch' up and running again. I want that freakin' thing finished, gosh darn it!


End file.
